


Sweet Rose (France x OC)

by KittyBear98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBear98/pseuds/KittyBear98
Summary: The story consists of Francis Bonnefoy’s point of view. Within, Rose (OC), along with the allies and Canada will be living together under the same roof. Currently, Rose is seeing someone to avoid her feelings towards the flirtatious, attractive country. Little does she know, he feels the same and it’s not until a heart is broken for both of their hearts to be repaired.





	Sweet Rose (France x OC)

As I lay back on my bed, hands behind my head, staring at the ceiling, I cannot help the thoughts as they cross my mind. The sweet, savoury scent that my nose could pick up, even from here. The undeniable features that had engraved themselves into my mind. The way her hips curved, the way her hair shimmered in the sun and moonlight, the simple way her face would change into the complex, vast array of emotions she would show. It all intrigued, and sadly aroused, me to no end. I groaned as the cloth of my pants and boxers had suddenly grown a bit tighter than I wanted. Forcing myself into a sitting position, I glanced down at myself and sighed. I suppose I had to take care of this now. Just as I was about to unbuckle my pants, a knock sounded at my door. I gritted my teeth and completely removed my belt before placing it beside my bed.

“ _ Vous pouvez entrer _ .” I called to my closed door, watching as it open and the one that had put me in this situation walk in. I simply flashed a smile and stood, hoping my shirt would hide my ‘problem’, “Ah!  _ Mademoiselle _  Rose. What bringz you here?”

“I uh, hope this isn’t a, uh, bad time but…” I immediately furrowed my brows at the tears that had begun to fall down her cheeks. Ignoring my previous thoughts, I made my way over to her with haste and gently took her hands.

“What iz wrong  _ mon dame _ ?” I lead her over to my bed, closing the door behind us so no others would enter. I sat beside her, facing the teary eyed girl. May god be true, I never liked seeing her this way.

“H-he…” She could hardly get the words out when she fell into my shoulder. I could only hold her in my arms as her tears seeped into my shirt. I gently stroked the back of her head, attempting to calm her enough for her to explain her current distress.

“Hush now… Calm  _ mon dame _ .” How I wanted to call her more than simply a lady. After a moment, she appeared to calm down enough. She pulled herself from my arms, wiping her eyes.

“He… He left me… Jackie left me…” I could feel the rage fill me as she spoke the words. The sorry  _ fils d'une salope _ would pay for causing her this distress. I was about ready to jump up and go find the boy when she grabbed my arm. I looked to her, and could feel my expression soften, “Francis…”

“Rose?” For once in my life, she took me by surprise. I was suddenly tugged to her to the point where our faces were merely centimetres apart. Our breaths collided and mixed to the point where I could taste the mint of her toothpaste. Gulping nervously, (me nervous?) I glanced into her eyes, repeating myself, “Rose?”

“Francis… Would it be okay… If I… Kissed you?” Before I had the chance to speak to her, she gently pressed her soft lips to my own. My eyes widened as hers snapped closed before I followed her in suit. I was in awe with myself. Here I was, the country of lovers. I had flirted with so many women and yet this very one had me as still as a deer in headlights. When we finally separated, I stood from my seat on the bed and backed a few steps away. I feared myself momentarily. The way her eyes sparkled as she sat there, out of breath on MY bed.

“Francis… Please…” I could feel my breathing hitch as her voice practically begged for me. I wanted to comply, I sincerely did, but she wasn’t herself now. She was weakened with grief and pain. Accepting her wishes would only be taking advantage of her. Yet, what if? What if I accepted these advances? Why was I even questioning this? Had it been any other woman, we would already be dressed down and being dirty. So lost in my thoughts, I hadn’t noticed her stand and walk over to me. Not until her fingers reached my hair. Her hand gently ran through my locks and I froze, my mind flashing back to what I had imagined her doing earlier. The feeling immediately fell to my groin, encouraging me to move my hand to the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. I could feel and hear her gasp as I prodded at her lips, begging for entrance to her domain. As soon as her lips parted far enough, I entered, gently snaking through her teeth and softly touching her own tongue with my own. Her reaction was instantaneous as she lifted hers to twist around with mine, wrestling with it, playing with it. I smirked, gently coaxing her to step backward as I played along with this little game. We only broke apart when her legs hit my bed.

“Francis… Please? Please help me stop hurting…” I sucked in as she looked up at me with those eyes. I could not say no. I simply nodded and took the hem of her shirt in my hand, slowly pulling it up to reveal her soft stomach. She allowed me to pull it higher and over her head before taking it from me and tossing it aside. I smirked lightly at her, but a thought crossed my mind and I clicked my tongue. Walking across the room and locking the door, when I turned back to her, she looked confused.

“Wouldn’t want anyone to walk in,  _ non _ ?” She seemed to be comforted by the thought as I made my way back to her. Once I had reached her, her hands lifted to my neck, grasping my collar and pulling me into a kiss before unbuttoning it, one by one. I admit, I have never seen her this way before. Not even when that boy Jackie was here with her. In truth, she never appeared to be very fond of him, even when they were dating. I hurriedly removed these thoughts from my mind as my shirt parted at the front, her hands gently pushing against my chest as we parted once more. I looked down at her with clouded eyes as I reached to the area between her luscious breasts and pinched the front clasp that held her bra together. The piece of padded cloth quickly separated, leaving her open to me. I glanced back up at her to see a blush had formed on her cheeks.

“ _ Votre beauté est au-delà de comparer mon amour. _ ” (Your beauty is beyond compare my love) I cooed in a sultry voice. An attempt to calm her nerves. Luckily, it seemed to work. She let the bra slip off her arms as I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her so our chests were flush against each other. A gasp fell from her lips as the nubs on her chest hardened against my skin. I groaned softly and lifted her up, her legs instantly wrapping around my waist. Once she was latched to me, I slowly crawled onto the bed with one arm, the other firmly holding her to me as I did so. When we reached the pillow, I let go of her and she fell onto the plush mattress. I gently stroked her cheek as she gazed up at me oh so innocently.

“Francis…” Her voice was light, almost as lyrical as my language. I smirked as I kissed her briefly before moving my hands so I held her pants in my grasp. The button and zipper were simple enough to remove. As I pulled the denim from her legs, I could see the goosebumps rise in anticipation.

 

_ ~~ _ _ Ever so small time skip of flying clothes  _ _ ~~ _

 

“Francis, I’m ready.” She looked up at me as I held myself above her, my tower dangling above her. I nodded at her request and inserted myself, my eyes rolling back at the feeling of her tightness around me. As I pushed deeper, I felt something. She was a virgin. It took everything within me to hold myself at hilt and wait for her signal. Rose whimpered and a small tear fell from her beautiful eyes. I held myself up with one hand and gently wiped the salty liquid from her face and pecked where it was.

As I waited patiently, she adjusted her hips, eliciting a moan from her lips and pressed into me. I understood perfectly. I pulled myself from her slowly and thrust back in quickly, another moan falling from her mouth. I repeated the process over and over, whispering sweet nothings in my native tongue.

“F-faster! Harder please!” She spoke between moans and I loyally obliged her request, forcing myself to move at my limits. Moans and grunts were falling from both of our lips as we neared our climaxes.

“Rose!” I shouted out her name and gritted my teeth as I felt her tighten on me, juices coming from her, lubricating her walls making me a lot faster than I had been before. Before I knew it, I had reached my end and used my final thrusts to milk myself before pulling out of her and falling aside. I tiredly pushed my arm under her and pulled her to me, using my other arm to cover us with my blanket.

“Francis?” Her soft voice called me from my daze and I looked to her.

“ _ Oui mon amour _ ?” I gazed into her beautiful emerald eyes.

“ _ Je t’aime _ .” It was like a dream to hear her say the words.

“ _ Je t’aime trop mon amour _ .” I smirked and pulled her close to me and kissed her forehead as we both dozed off into our needed rest.

 

~~ Meanwhile ~~

 

“Bloody frog. If only he knew she had broken up with the git three days ago.” Arthur shook his head as he sipped another glass of tea.

“Shut up dude! They needed this!” Alfred pushed the Englishman’s shoulder, causing him to nearly choke on the tea.

“I agree with Alfred…” Mathew’s timid voice sounded off to which the two other men nodded before they began their fight.


End file.
